Ryu vs Lucina
Ryu vs Lucina is a match from the Smash Bros. Tournament Last 16! Description Sharon Shing Huang vs KnivesFlyYouDie! It's fist vs blade to settle who is in the Quarter Finals, cast your votes! '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Results Fight SUZAKU CASTLE ''' It was a gorgeous sunset, and Lucina had stood atop the castle enjoying the moment. She knew there was a challenge waiting for her and she wanted to be at the clearest of mindsets when she took it on. Although, when she saw the challenge, she was a little confused. ''Isn't it a bit foolish to go at this with bare hands and feet? ''Lucina wondered. She still walked towards him, determined to take the challenge on as best she could. She stood a few feet away from him and at last Ryu broke the silence: "Are you sure this is a test you are ready for?" he asked. Lucina grinned, and took up an attacking stance. "I cannot lose." '''Here we go! Ryu attempted a quick kick, but Lucina anticipated it and parried with ease. She then rushed forward, using her Dancing Blade technique and sending the street fighter up. She used a Dolphin Slash to catch him on the way up and landed beneath him. She grabbed him when he landed, but Ryu broke out. "Shoryuken!" he cried, chinning the princess by surprise and following that up with a Tatsumaki, kicking her several times in quick succession. Lucina landed hard and reengaged Ryu, who attempted a second Tatsumaki. She met him with the Dancing Blade, but Ryu wasn't fazed by the blade work. They went all the way to a stalemate on this exchange and Ryu leaped back to attack with a different method. "Hadoken!" he cried, launching the blast at Lucina. She rolled beneath it and leaped up, throwing a stab at Ryu who shifted his body ever so slightly to dodge. He then delivered a Shoryuken, knocking Lucina into the air and following through with three high kicks. Lucina landed on the edge and realised she was going to need to finish Ryu sooner rather than later. She began by closing the distance, meeting him with a Dancing Blade while he rolled back. She soon found her mark, telegraphing a kick with the Dolphin Slash. This sent Ryu into the air and also allowed Lucina to connect with a Shield Breaker. Ryu was reeling, and Lucina kept the pressure on with strikes and jabs. Ryu landed on the roof, rolling out the way of a cut and kicking out at Lucina's chest. This nearly winded Lucina, halting her momentum and Ryu capitalised- hitting a Shoryuken and a Hadoken. He then attempted another Tatsumaki, spinning with kicks towards Lucina. Lucina parried, but the kicks kept coming. She realised she needed to hammer through. She pulled her blade back, and then lunged forwards with another Shield Breaker. Ryu was launched off the castle, turning into a trophy as he crashed through a nearby building's roof. Lucina was about to run after him, to make sure he was okay but as soon as she jumped, a light surrounded her and teleported her out. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Lucina!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Capcom themed DBXs Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Tournament Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with a confirmed Sequel